


The Advantage of Dirt

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advantage of Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the characters, just borrowed them for a few minutes of fun.
> 
> A very big thank you goes to Sam for being the best hunter of mistakes. Thank you so much, hon.

Earlier, he had wondered why the guys were suddenly so eager to work a messy, dirty crime scene. Now that he had the answer, he was wondering why it hadn’t occurred to him before.

Dirty scenes meant changing clothes and showering at work. Due to lack of space and the fact that none of the few female employees had filed a complaint so far, they had mixed locker rooms. Normally, he couldn’t care less; right now, it had him cursing mentally, though.

He wasn’t one of the guys. Never had been, never wanted to be. Yet, he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the pale, svelte form in front of him. Obviously, she had been faster at showering than he had been at logging in the evidence, as she was already dressed in a pair of black panties and currently fastening her bra. Her back turned to him, he had a clear view of her nimble fingers closing the hooks with practised efficiency. Next, she unravelled her hair from the towel, letting the wet curls fall down over her shoulders. Some water pearls dropped from the hair ends onto her skin, running down her back.

Was it insane to envy water, to be jealous of it? He wanted to catch it with his fingertips, to lick it off her skin, wanted to touch her, simple as that, find out if her skin was as soft as it looked.

“If you stare for much longer, I’m going to have to charge you.” Her amused voice pulled him out of his reverie, caused him blush. That she hadn’t even turned around made him wonder how long ago she had noticed his presence. Great, now she’d think he was a typical male pervert like the rest of the guys who still hadn’t gotten past the occasional suggestive – and highly inappropriate – comment.

“Would you mind closing the door?” She looked in his direction over her shoulder. 

Just how distracted had he been that he had forgotten all manners? “Sure. Sorry.”

“No problem.”

“Want me to leave?”

“No, it’s fine. You know how to behave yourself, don’t you?”

He nodded.

“Besides, that way you can get the upper hand easily if the guys tease you again.”

A raised eyebrow communicated his not understanding where she was going with this.

“Just tell them you shared the locker room with me having been mostly naked. That will shut them up as nobody else around here can claim the same without lying. I try to avoid those situations.”

Hearing that, he wanted to apologise for his gender, at least for the members of it who worked with them. An intention apparently made obvious by his expression as she shook her head. “It’s okay. I’m not shy and used to it, remember? Doesn’t mean I like it. Especially now when it shouldn’t matter whether I’m a small bald guy or a woman as long as I’m doing a good job.”

“They’ll learn eventually, I’m sure.” He smiled. “And thank you.”

“No problem. You can pay me back by treating me to breakfast.” She winked.

“If you’ve got 20 minutes so I could clean up...?”

“No problem, I still have to dry my hair anyway.”

“Good.”

“Go, shower. I’ll make sure to find a good seat for when you return.” 

The innuendo had another blush creeping up his neck.

She laughed. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“I guess I deserved that one.”

A smile was his only answer before she stepped into her jeans, giving him a nice view of her behind in the process.

There had better be cold water left...

= End =


End file.
